<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lui et moi by NotOurDivision2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317897">Lui et moi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2'>NotOurDivision2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une fois n'est pas coutume, je viens combler avec mon imaginaire les (gros) manques dans la relation Thomas Hamilton/James McGraw. Je trouve cela assez surprenant que cette histoire d'amour soit aussi vite expédiée dans la mesure où, elle est à la base de tout et régit complètement le personnage de Flint. Scènes plus ou moins courtes ou longues qui prendraient place dans la saison 2.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ils avaient à peine entendu Miranda quitter la salle à manger, perdus dans leur étreinte. </p>
<p>James ne s'était jamais imaginé dans cette situation et pourtant... Depuis qu'il était entré au service de lord Hamilton, ses sentiments à l'égard du jeune noble s'étaient renforcés. De la sympathie sincère que lui avait suscitée Thomas par sa bonhomie et sa simplicité naturelles à son encontre -qualités plutôt rares chez les familles aisés envers les fils de charpentier- celle-ci s'était transformée ces derniers mois en véritable admiration. Admiration devant l'audace de Thomas, de son intelligence, de son espièglerie, de sa franchise et de sa sensibilité. James, enfermé dans son carcan de rigueur, de discipline et de rigidité militaires n'était pas habitué à côtoyer un homme aussi passionné que Thomas, qui se moquait éperdument des conventions et des qu’en-dira-t-on. </p>
<p>Cela avait bousculé fortement le lieutenant et fait voler en éclats le monde d'apparences dans lequel sa fonction militaire s'exerçait : apparences trompeuses de cette noblesse qui étale ses richesses, juge, écrase, dupe, trompe, étouffe et impose; apparences trompeuses imposées par cette pensée militaire qui enferme, contraint, broie, nie toute passion ou folie. N'exister que si son sang est bleu, n'exister que si on se confond avec la règle. James venait du bas peuple, son tempérament était trop impétueux pour ne pas connaître des débordements. C'est pourquoi il était reconnu comme officier, ses résultats parlaient d'eux-mêmes et ne pouvaient être réfutés, mais il ne serait jamais accepté pleinement. Il n'était ni sourd ni aveugle mais au contraire bien lucide : il entendait ce qui se murmurait sur son passage et voyait les regards chargés de jugements à son encontre. </p>
<p>Alors, il avait composé son personnage : il avait entravé autant que faire se peut ses sentiments, sa pensée jusqu'à se confondre parfaitement avec le masque du lieutenant imperturbable, à l'allure rigide allant jusqu'à croiser fermement ses bras dans le dos ; lui, dont les mains et les doigts toujours en train de pianoter, caresser, toucher, frôler traduisaient pourtant au mieux ce qu'il était. Ne rien laisser paraître. Jamais. Et puis il y avait eu Thomas qui l'avait rappelé à lui même. </p>
<p>Les premiers temps James avait été dérouté, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Lors de sa première rencontre, Thomas avait joué cartes sur table et ne s'était pas enfermé dans des banalités ou des sourires de façade. Cette franchise l'avait mis à nu et, se sentant attaqué, James avait répliqué maladroitement, de manière presque vindicative. En quelques minutes, le masque de courtoisie s'était presque fêlé. Lord Hamilton n'avait pas été désarmé pour autant. Il avait poursuivi son explication de manière passionnée et franche, sans en être offusqué le moins du monde. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, laissant le lieutenant en proie à ses pensées. </p>
<p>Quelques semaines après cette première rencontre, Thomas Hamilton avait tenu un salon rassemblant quelques mondains et pairs du royaume. James avait été cordialement invité par le jeune noble pour sa plus grande surprise et, visiblement, celle des autres invités également en vue des regards condescendants, voire hostiles qu'on lui adressait.  Le lieutenant, conscient du malaise environnant, s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand Thomas avait pris les devants. Il était venu saluer James et lui avait poliment demandé de le suivre. Il s'était ensuite évertué à l'introduire auprès de tous les pairs présents. Personne n'avait été dupe de ce tour de force de lord Hamilton. James, dans ses petits souliers, s'était efforcé de maintenir le rôle que lui assignait insidieusement Thomas en soutenant le regard et en arborant un masque impénétrable, à la limite de l'arrogance. <br/>Durant les débats et les échanges, James s'était contenté de rester en retrait et observer tout ce petit monde. Il avait appris depuis longtemps que rien n'était laissé au hasard dans cet univers politique et que bien souvent, la moindre petite parole supposée innocente ou le moindre petit regard ou geste évasif étaient en réalité de véritables rapports de force entre les individus, qui laissaient transpirer implicitement tous les rouages entre ces êtres. Thomas Hamilton excellait à ce jeu, notamment dans le refus d'en suivre ses règles. James l'avait observé à de nombreuses reprises remettre poliment un de ses « amis » à sa place, couper court à des flagorneries trop grossières pour être honnête ou parler nominativement des personnes sans laisser planer de faux doutes sur une quelconque identité. Après une réplique particulièrement intelligente de Thomas, James n'avait pu retenir un sourire, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à ce dernier qui le lui avait alors retourné. <br/>Une fois tous les invités partis, à la demande de Thomas, James était resté un peu plus longtemps afin qu'ils continuent à échanger et construire leur plan pour Nassau, à la lumière de ce qui s'était dit aujourd'hui. Le jeune lord avait enlevé sa perruque ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'étonner James qui était malgré tout resté poliment stoïque. Thomas n'avait pas été dupe et avait souri en déclarant :</p>
<p>« C'est très inconfortable vous savez, cela démange et ce n'est franchement pas très esthétique. De plus, c'est assez lourd à porter. D'ailleurs, vous ai-je déjà évoqué ma théorie à ce propos ? </p>
<p>- Mon seigneur ?, répondit le lieutenant désarçonné. </p>
<p>- Je pense que la perruque est tellement pesante pour certains qu'elle empêche le cerveau de la plupart de mes collègues de fonctionner convenablement. Cela expliquerait leur manque de conversations pathétique et la vacuité de leurs propos. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que Lord Standford doit bien en superposer 2 ou 3 en vue de la platitude de sa réflexion, de sa transpiration accrue et de la rougeur de son visage. Qu'en dites-vous lieutenant ?</p>
<p>- Je... Vous... Euh je n'y ai pas prêté attention mon seigneur, je ne sais quoi vous dire. </p>
<p>- Je pense au contraire que vous y avez fait très attention et que vous vous êtes fait une opinion très précise sur chacun des invités, répondit Thomas les yeux pétillants de malice. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vous ai demandé d'assister à ce salon, je voulais que vous sachiez avec qui nous allions avoir à faire, qui nous allions avoir à convaincre et que vous mesureriez donc l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous attendait ». </p>
<p>James ne savait toujours pas quoi répondre. Une fois de plus, lord Hamilton avait parlé de manière directe, sans se soucier de ce que James pourrait bien penser. Cette lucidité implacable et cette intelligence le surprenaient et détonnaient d'autant plus avec les échanges légers, pour ne pas dire stupides, dont il avait été témoin tout l'après-midi. Jamais James n'aurait osé s'exprimer comme venait de le faire Thomas, même si force est de constater qu'il partageait cet état d'esprit : ces gens fats et grandiloquents qui maîtrisent à la perfection l'art de faire du plein avec du vide l'avaient atterré tout l'après-midi. </p>
<p>« C'est une chance alors mon seigneur que je ne sois pas autorisé à porter de perruque ».Alors que James se maudissait déjà de sa répartie, Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire discret et doux, ses yeux brillèrent de plus belle. Le lieutenant affichait quand à lui désormais une mine penaude et avait piqué un léger fard.</p>
<p>« Et vous m'en voyez ravi et soulagé. Appelez moi Thomas, James ».</p>
<p>- Mon seigneur ?</p>
<p>- Appelez moi Thomas, vous savez, comme mon prénom, expliqua Thomas dans un sourire. Nous sommes d'égal à égal dans ce travail. Je m'en suis d'autant plus rendu compte avec la médiocrité ambiante dans laquelle nous avons baigné il y a peu. Je sais qu'on vous fait régulièrement payer votre manque de noblesse, et probablement vous vous le reprochez également, mais dites moi franchement, par lequel de ces nobles esprits vous êtes-vous senti menacé ? Votre perspicacité, votre vivacité d'esprit et votre observation surpassent aisément toutes celles des autres... Moi excepté bien entendu ». </p>
<p>Les pattes d'oies autour des yeux de Lord Hamilton s'étirèrent à nouveau, James lui ne sortait pas de sa confusion. </p>
<p>« James ?Veuillez me pardonner si je vous ai offensé, ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, expliqua posément Thomas. Je tenais seulement à vous souligner que je ne suis pas dupe du milieu dans lequel je vis, que je n'y adhère pas forcément et que vous avoir à mes côtés est une force. Pour réussir à mener jusqu'au bout le plan que j'escompte mettre en place pour Nassau, la principale difficulté sera de rester fidèle à mes idéaux et de ne pas me perdre en milieu de chemin dans des méandres politiques, de la fierté mal placée ou des compromis mensongers. Je compte sur votre honnêteté et votre réalisme pour me garder les pieds sur terre et ne pas me laisser me transformer petit à petit en lord Standford ».</p>
<p>Sur ces derniers mots, James sourit timidement et réussit à balbutier quelques mots :</p>
<p>« Aucun danger là dessus mon... Th...Thomas. Je comprends, je vous remercie de votre confiance ».</p>
<p>Dans un mouvement instinctif, James abandonna sa posture militaire et tendit sa main vers Thomas qui lui serra de bon cœur ; ce geste scella leur collaboration dans cette tâche âpre qui les attendait. </p>
<p>Ce fameux soir, ce sont leurs lèvres qui s'étaient scellées entre elles. Thomas s'était approché près de lui. Il avait posé une première main sur l'épaule de James puis, tout de suite, était venue se poser la seconde sur l'autre épaule. Par ce geste, le lieutenant commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement de la gratitude que voulait exprimer Thomas. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé à incliner sa tête vers James afin d'initier un baiser auquel ce dernier, dans un mouvement instinctif, s'était d'abord défié pour ensuite y répondre. Thomas avait repris furtivement son souffle et avait donné un second baiser, tout en caressant tendrement de son pouce la joue de James. Une fois encore, de manière instinctive, James avait alors enlacé Thomas en posant ses mains dans son dos. Le jeune noble avait répondu à cette étreinte en tenant fermement les hanches de son partenaire. Les deux hommes étaient restés quelques instants dans cette posture, à échanger des baisers chastes et doux. C'est Thomas qui brisa en premier ces embrassades en repoussant gentiment James de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour que leurs bouches ne soient plus au contact. </p>
<p>Ce fut alors comme si le charme avait été rompu pour James qui pris soudainement conscience de ce qui se passait : il sentait le front de Thomas en appui sur le sien, son souffle saccadé contre son visage, leurs nez qui s'effleuraient, ses mains posées fermement contre ses hanches. James ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut le beau regard bleu perçant de Thomas qui le scrutait. Il sentit le rouge lui monter au visage et une gêne commencer à l'envahir. </p>
<p>« James ? Chhhhut... chhhhut...tout va bien...tout va bien ». Thomas, toujours aussi perspicace, avait ressenti son malaise et tentait de le réconforter de sa voix douce et rassurante. </p>
<p>« Je... Il faut que... Je dois y ailler Thomas... Je … Il est déjà tard, euh, il... il faut que je rentre chez moi...s'il vous plait». James était incohérent et se détachait progressivement de Thomas qui le retint délicatement mais fermement par les mains. </p>
<p>« Je comprends. Tout va bien James, tout va bien ». Thomas qui ressentait pleinement le malaise de James décida d'abréger son mal être : il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et le regarda intensément avant de retirer ses mains des siennes et le laisser s'en aller précipitamment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James venait d'arriver dans sa chambre. Il avait effectué le trajet dans un état second, comme si son corps, pris d'une forte fièvre, faisait délirer son esprit entre rêves et réalité. Il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où lui était venue cette envie de répondre aux baisers de Thomas. Il ne pensait pas éprouver ce type de sentiment pour ce dernier. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas se permettre d'être ce « genre » d'homme, certainement pas. Sa tête tournait dû à un flot de pensées incessant qui le tiraillait et l'accablait de honte et de gêne : à la simple remémoration de ce qui venait de se passer, James se sentait encore rougir et étouffer d'embarras. </p>
<p>« Lieutenant McGraw, votre intelligence vous permet d'avoir une analyse hors-pair et une adaptation à toute épreuve...à partir du moment où votre impulsivité ne vient pas tout gâcher et que vous ne perdez pas le contrôle de vous-même. C'est dans ces cas-là dramatique pour vous ; cela signifie votre fin », les mots même de l'amiral Hennessey pour qualifier James lors de son dernier rapport.</p>
<p>James serra fortement sa main droite et envoya un poing dévastateur dans le mur. Il eut mal, la  douleur irradiait jusque dans son poignet, la chair était écorchée au niveau des jointures. Mais la souffrance le ramena à lui, l'impulsion était momentanément passée, son esprit avait désormais le champ libre. Arrête. Respire. Réfléchis. Le lieutenant prit sa tête dans les mains et se força à se calmer. Il fallait qu'il redevienne maître de lui-même. Se concentrer sur sa respiration permettait de mettre de côté le marasme dans lequel il se trouvait : inspirer – expirer – inspirer – expirer... Il s'aspergea avec le reste d'eau que contenait une bassine lui ayant servi pour sa toilette matinale. Peu à peu, il recouvra un certain calme, cela tambourinait moins dans sa tête, même si ses mains tremblaient encore légèrement.</p>
<p>Thomas. Toutes ses pensés revenaient vers lui. A partir de quand était-il devenu aussi important pour lui ? Si cela lui était pénible de repenser aux évènements survenus plus tôt dans la soirée, la douleur provenant de sa main lui rappelait la nécessité d'affronter ses pensées. Il avait pourtant soutenu à Hennessey que son objectivité demeurait intacte ; il ne lui avait pas menti, il y croyait dur comme fer. Il s'était seulement menti à lui-même. </p>
<p>Ces derniers mois, au contact de Thomas, quelque chose en lui s'était ouvert, qu'il avait essayé de minimiser, nier. Pourtant, c'était bien là. Cet esprit sauvage, indomptable qu'Hennessey craignait tant chez James, notamment lorsque celui-ci se laissait déborder par ses émotions, aurait pourtant dû le mettre en garde. Pourquoi autrement réagir comme le lieutenant l'avait fait lorsque l'on avait insulté Thomas et Miranda devant lui ? Pourquoi soutenir Thomas devant son père quand quelques heures auparavant il lui avait dit sans ciller que le pardon qu'il souhaitait accorder ne pouvait être que l'oeuvre d'un lâche ? Pourquoi ne pas s'être contenté seulement d'avoir tenu tête à Alfred Hamilton plutôt que pousser la provocation jusqu'à lui manquer de respect et le renvoyer de sa propre maison ? Pourquoi enfin répondre aux baisers du jeune lord et l'enlacer ? Thomas le rappelait à lui-même, à ce qu'il était réellement. Il faisait voler en éclats le paraître dans lequel il s'était réfugié, il réveillait ses sens, son moi véritable. Chez James, ce qui était source de peur, de railleries, de dégoût pour les autres se transformait alors en fierté et en force au contact de Thomas. Jamais il n'avait connu ce type de rapport franc, profond, d'égal à égal. James comprenait à présent. C'était là, caché, en dormance depuis des mois. Cette réaction viscérale … Cela effrayait Hennessey autant que James, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Si l'admiral condamnait ces écarts de conduite ; le lieutenant, lui, était effrayé de leur vérité nue car cela signifiait alors que ce n'était plus sa tête qui parlait mais son cœur. </p>
<p>James soupira. Sa tête avait repris le dessus : il s'excuserait auprès de Thomas demain avant de démissionner et demander à être remplacé pour cette mission. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour les deux hommes. </p>
<p>Thomas était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisés derrière la tête, le regard perdu dans les ornements du plafond. S'il fixait un même point depuis 5 minutes, il était pourtant bien incapable de décrire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sa tête bouillonnait encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Et que dire de son corps ? Thomas porta instinctivement ses doigts à ses lèvres : James avait répondu à son baiser. Il ne s'était pas seulement laissé faire mais s'y était donné pleinement. Il sentait encore les doigts du lieutenant qui avaient aggripé sa chair. Un frisson traversa son corps. </p>
<p>James lui avait plu immédiatement. A leur première rencontre, le jeune lord n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête ; au diable la subtilité.  Ses yeux verts. Ce sont ses yeux verts qu'il préférait et pour lesquels il avait succombé en premier. Puis, avec leurs rencontres qui s'étaient  multipliées, Thomas s'était bien vite rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à jeter chez le lieutenant : de la flamboyance de ses cheveux, à ses sourires éclatants en passant par sa carrure ou encore sa voix grave ; tout le faisait succomber.  A plusieurs reprises, Thomas avait eu bien du mal à rester concentré, l'uniforme de James ne l'aidant en rien : celui-ci soulignait ses formes évidentes et laissait le soin à Thomas de fantasmer sur des muscles puissants et galbés. Ce dernier en avait passé quelques nuits à se donner du plaisir en imaginant James, complètement nu, à sa merci.</p>
<p>Puis, au fur et à mesure que leur collaboration s'était amplifiée et que leurs liens s'étaient resserrés, Thomas était tombé amoureux tout simplement. Amoureux de la personnalité du lieutenant : il aimait sa vivacité d'esprit, son amour des livres, son humour pince sans rire, son pragmatisme, sa pudeur maladive et, surtout, son tempérament de feu qui sommeillait sous la glace. </p>
<p>Il chérissait les instants où ils n'étaient que tous les deux avec James. Progressivement, Thomas avait vu ce dernier se détendre en sa présence, être plus à l'aise, plus souriant – et quel sourire. Il n'espérait rien, non ; il avait appris que Miranda et James avaient dormi ensemble. Il aimait juste ces moments privilégiés et savait les apprécier, même si cela n'atténuait en rien son désir.</p>
<p>Ces derniers temps, Thomas avait multiplié les sous-entendus sur leur binôme improbable. Pour le lieutenant, c'était des marques de confiance ; pour Thomas, une déclaration voilée et pudique. Au grand dam de Miranda, ce dernier n'était pas du genre à se cacher ; quelques rumeurs circulaient déjà à son sujet, il s'en moquait éperdument, convaincu avec raison qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Le seul nom de « Hamilton » suffisait à ne pas pousser trop loin ces commérages ; la réputation d'Alfred était solide et personne ne le souhaitait comme ennemi. Pour une fois, la tyrannie de son père jouait en sa faveur. </p>
<p>Avec James, c'était une autre histoire. Thomas semblait pressentir quelques possibilités parmi un sourire, une phrase, un sous-entendu, un regard intense du lieutenant. Cela le désarçonnait toujours  car il ne savait si c'était dû aux fruits de son imagination et de son désir ou si James le faisait de plein gré. Le jeune lord ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, la personnalité du lieutenant était complexe et semblait tiraillée intérieurement, malgré le masque impénétrable que celui-ci  s'efforçait d'arborer : Thomas l'avait assez observé pour s'apercevoir que James était en lutte permanente contre lui-même et les autres. Dans une certaine mesure, ils se ressemblaient ; même s'ils ne combattaient pas les mêmes démons internes, ni les mêmes personnes ; quoique...  Ils avaient en tout cas tous les deux cette soif inextinguible d'idéal et de justice. </p>
<p>C'est sur celle-ci que Thomas avait misé lors du fameux repas avec son père. Le jeune lord avait affronté un de ses démons en tenant tête et en allant jusqu'au bout de son plaidoyer. James quant à lui s'était fait violence en défendant Thomas et les idéaux dans lesquels il croyait, au détriment de sa propre façade militaire. Le jeune lord avait cependant été complètement estomaqué de voir le lieutenant prier Lord Hamilton père de quitter sa propre demeure ; les démons de James étaient donc plus féroces que les siens. Cela avait sonné Thomas un temps, il n'avait pas anticipé cette fureur. Ce n'est qu'aux paroles qu'étaient en train de prononcer James que son cerveau et son corps s'étaient remis en marche. Ce fut l'une des rares fois de sa vie où Thomas n'avait pas réfléchi. Avec ce qui venait de se passer, son avenir était de toute manière maintenant incertain, voire condamné. Il avait alors embrassé James. Pour le remercier. En désespoir de cause. Pour continuer cette rébellion. Par amour. Il fallait qu'il soit avec lui, qu'il le rassure, qu'il se rassure. Ne plus être seul à lutter mais deux. </p>
<p>Thomas n'avait pas réussi à trouver les mots pour retenir James, pas cette fois-ci. Il voyait James demain à la première heure. il lui faudrait alors redevenir l'orateur brillant qu'il était. Il avait quasiment toute la nuit pour s'y préparer; avant, il devait évacuer les tourments que lui causait son corps. Thomas roula sur le ventre et repensa à nouveau aux lèvres de James sur les siennes, à la rudesse de ses doigts, à son souffle contre sa peau... Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements alors qu'il soulageait ce désir qui annihilait toutes ses pensées. Son orgasme fut rapide, puissant. Thomas reprit ses esprits progressivement, en inspirant et en expirant des grands coups. Il ne pouvait pas se contenter de cela éternellement, il lui fallait bien plus. Il jouerait le tout pour le tout demain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Thomas. Il était resté éveillé toute la nuit et n'avait pas été capable de faire taire son cerveau. Pour autant, il était bien incapable de savoir les propos qu'il allait tenir là, maintenant, tout de suite. De son côté, Thomas était dans le même état de nervosité. Il était sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui. En revanche, comment allait réagir James ? Pendant la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée, Thomas avait imaginé tous les scénarios possibles concernant ce dernier ; aucun ne le satisfaisait totalement. Il prit une  profonde inspiration également quand il entendit des pas derrière la porte se rapprocher et se stopper net. Des coups timides retentirent. </p><p>« Oui, entrez ! Bonjour James. »</p><p>- Mon seigneur ».</p><p>Bon. Thomas se dit que c'était mal engagé. Il scruta le lieutenant qui soutint son regard tant bien que mal, dans une posture qui respirait la nervosité et les joues légèrement empourprées. Thomas se leva subitement, se dirigea droit sur James qui se raidit à sa vue, le contourna au dernier moment sans un regard et ferma la porte. Il hésita quelques instants, ses longs doigts élégants frôlant la poignée puis verrouilla à clefs. Le jeune Lord revint calmement se poser ensuite devant le lieutenant auquel il saisit la main ; autant jouer le tout pour le tout. De manière très douce, il la caressa de son pouce en faisait des petits mouvements circulaires. Son autre main alla se poser délicatement sur la hanche de James. Ce dernier respirait difficilement et maintenait son regard fixé au sol, prostré dans son malaise. Il ne se déroba pas pour autant. </p><p>« James ? Regarde-moi s'il te plaît... Regarde-moi. Je... Il faut que je te dise que...</p><p>- Vous devez vous trouver un autre officier de liaison. J'ai ici ma lettre de démission et j'ai rendez-vous avec l'amiral Hennessey en début d'après-midi ». James avait dit ça dans un souffle, en relevant enfin les yeux et en tendant à Thomas ladite lettre. Il s'était dégagé de son étreinte en même temps. </p><p>Le jeune lord, blessé, tendit la main, s'en saisit et, dans un mouvement de colère, envoya valser l'enveloppe à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis il se dirigea à nouveau droit sur James qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé, dos à la porte, sans échappatoire : Thomas avait mis ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du lieutenant et avait mis son corps en rempart. Ainsi positionné le jeune lord était physiquement impressionnant ; son regard attristé trahissait pourtant son manque d'habitude pour ce type d'exercice d'intimidation. </p><p>« James. Laisse moi juste te parler avant de prendre une décision. S'il te plait ». Voyant que James l'écoutait et le regardait, Thomas remit les bras le long de son corps et se recula d'un ou deux pas. « S'il te plait ». James hocha timidement la tête dans un geste d'assentiment. Thomas esquissa un faible sourire, toute colère semblait l'avoir quitté. </p><p>« Je... J'ai pensé toute la nuit à ce que je te dirais. Tous mes arguments étaient prêts, tous. Je... J'avais envisagé tous les compromis que j'étais prêt à faire. Et... Et arrivé devant toi, me voici incapable de parler.. Félicitation James McGraw, tu es la deuxième personne à m'avoir laissé sans voix ». Tout doucement, comme face à un animal apeuré, Thomas tendit la main vers la joue gauche de James et lui caressa délicatement, du bout des doigts. « Finalement, je vais faire au plus simple. Excuse moi d'avance ». A la prononciation de ces mots, Thomas vint placer ses mains sur les épaules de James, non sans rappeler les événements de la veille au soir. « Si tu n'en as pas envie, alors repousse-moi ». Puis il l'embrassa. Délicatement mais fermement. C'était le meilleur argument qu'il ait trouvé, il n'en n'avait pas d'autres aussi efficients. Puisque les mots lui faisaient défaut, il espérait lui faire entendre raison ainsi. Son manque flagrant de verve et d'esprit, lui qui d'habitude trouvait la répartie à tout, était entièrement imputable à James et l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Il se savait ridicule mais n'en avait cure. </p><p>Thomas sentit une des mains de James venir se poser sur son torse et y exercer une légère pression. C'était un mouvement doux, à peine perceptible, réalisé avec une extrême délicatesse pour quelqu'un d'aussi sanguin que James. Il sembla pourtant à Thomas que son cœur allait se briser sous l'effet de la violence que symbolisait ce recul imposé par le lieutenant. </p><p>« James...</p><p>- Non. Thomas, écoute ».</p><p>James ne l'avait pas totalement repoussé. Son front était encore au contact de celui du jeune lord et son autre main lui maintenait fermement l'arrière de la tête et se perdait dans la chevelure blonde. Thomas reprit espoir. James le repoussait et en même temps le maintenait à son contact : il ne pouvait donc être davantage éloquent sur le conflit qui l'animait.  Face à ce constat, Thomas se tut et attendit patiemment, chose rare. </p><p>« Ecoute. Ce n'est pas possible. Toi et moi, c'est de la folie. C'est de la folie. Tu le sais. Tu es un lord, tu es un homme. On perdrait tout si cela venait à se savoir et...</p><p>- Tu nous as donc bien imaginés ensemble tous les deux ? ». C'était dit d'une voix douce, comme toujours avec Thomas. James l'avait rarement entendu élever sa voix et jamais à son encontre. Il arborait un petit sourire de coin, qui se voulait à la fois timide et aguicheur. </p><p>« Je... </p><p>- Chut. Arrête de lutter. Ne dis plus rien. Apprécie juste l'instant ». </p><p>Sur ces mots, la main de Thomas rejoignit celle de James posée sur sa chevelure, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Le jeune lord pressa davantage son front contre celui du lieutenant. Le souffle de ce dernier s'intensifia, Thomas le percevait, cela mettait en ébullition son corps. Il avait tellement envie de cet homme. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de céder à ses désirs, il fallait avancer prudemment. Thomas frotta son nez contre celui de James et rapprocha dangereusement leurs lèvres . </p><p>« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser à nouveau Ja...? »</p><p>Ce dernier initia de lui-même le baiser et ne laissa pas le temps à Thomas de finir sa demande. James céda une fois de plus aux pulsions de son corps, laissant ostensiblement de côté sa raison et les messages de danger envoyés par celle-ci. Comme la veille, ses sentiments prirent le dessus. Mais pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas sanctionnés mais récompensés. Thomas répondit derechef à James, en pressant son corps encore plus contre le sien et en venant déposer possessivement une main sur sa hanche. Sa prise était ferme et ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses intentions. Pourtant James ne se sentait pas submergé : intelligemment -pouvait-il en être autrement de sa part ?- Thomas lui laissait l'initiative, répondant parfaitement à l'inquisition du lieutenant. Il se permettait seulement  d'hasarder de ça, de là, quelques prises de liberté dans ses baisers, rien cependant qui ne puisse effrayer son vis-à-vis. </p><p>Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien ne se faisait entendre si ce n'est le bruit de leurs baisers, les gémissements pudiques qui pouvaient en résulter. James était complètement perdu dans cet instant, perdu dans Thomas. Il sentit la main de de ce dernier glisser lentement, très lentement le long de son ventre. Il aurait pu l'arrêter, Thomas lui en laissait le temps ; il aurait dû l'arrêter, ils courraient à leur perte ; mais il ne le voulait pas, il en avait tellement envie. </p><p>A contre-coeur pourtant, James repoussa Thomas une seconde fois, tout aussi délicatement que la première. Leurs lèvres étaient encore si proches, le lieutenant sentait le souffle du jeune lord encore mélangé au sien. Thomas grogna lors de la perte de contact avec James et s'y opposa en scellant à nouveau leurs corps ensemble, de manière plus pressante cette fois-ci : il glissa une main le long du fessier, tandis que l'autre descendait langoureusement vers le bas-ventre de James pour venir caresser son érection grandissante. James le stoppa brusquement et fermement, en l'agrippant au niveau des poignets. Thomas grogna à nouveau de frustration. </p><p>« James... Laisse toi faire... Tu en as envie tout autant que moi... </p><p>- Non pas ici, pas maintenant Thomas. Je ne peux pas. S'il te plait ». </p><p>Thomas l'embrassa en lui mordillant les lèvres et le cou, comme pour le marquer et le faire sien, et se recula. Il regarda longuement James dans les yeux, ces magnifiques yeux verts dans lesquels il s'était souvent perdu en contemplation. Plein de sentiments contradictoires semblaient se mêler, James Mc Graw n'était décidément pas simple à suivre. Désir, tristesse, envie, culpabilité ; tous luttaient dans cette formidable tête. Thomas lui prit les mains et les baisa pour l'apaiser. </p><p>« Comme tu voudras. Excuse moi, je me suis quelque peu laisser débordé. A ma décharge, tu me rends fou. </p><p>- Ecoute, je...</p><p>- Reviens ce soir James, s'il te plait. On pourra reprendre là où on en était, en allant plus loin, en restant sur les mêmes bases, tu décideras. S'il te plait. Je veux juste être avec toi, cela me suffira. </p><p>- Je ne sais pas, Thomas. C'est trop risqué. </p><p>- On sera prudent. Tu en as autant envie que moi. S'il te plait. James. Accepte. James ».</p><p>James soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage, comme pour se remettre les idées au clair. Il regarda Thomas, tiraillé. Le regard de ce dernier ne laissait planer aucun doute, qu'il aurait aimé arborer le même. Avec la même confiance que le jeune lord, ils seraient déjà nus, l'un sur l'autre, exprimant de toutes les façons possibles le désir qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. Mais rien n'était aussi simple pour lui, rien n'était jamais aussi simple pour lui. James ne savait pas faire taire la bataille qui prenait place dans son crâne, il n'avait jamais su, il ne saurait jama...</p><p>« Quand on s'embrassait, tu ne doutais plus, tu étais toi, tu étais bien. Je l'ai ressenti. Toi aussi, non ? Je peux t'aider, tu peux y arriver James. Tu n'as plus à être seul. On surmontera tout ça ensemble. Viens ce soir. Accepte, s'il te plait... ». </p><p> Thomas le tira des méandres dans lesquels il s'était enfoncé. Il s'accrocha au bleu et à la douceur qui lui faisaient face. Il s'approcha du jeune lord et déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres, tout en lui murmurant « j'essaierai » puis il s'en alla sans un regard.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>